


I Won't Allow It

by MsTDiNozzo (clindzy)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Coda, Community: gibbs_dinozzo, Episode Related, Episode: s02e10 Chained, First Kiss, Hurt Tony DiNozzo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Worried Gibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clindzy/pseuds/MsTDiNozzo
Summary: After rescuing Tony from Jeffrey White, Gibbs is forced to face an immutable fact: he loves Tony and he will not allow anyone or anything to take him away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After re-watching Chained for probably the fourth time, I realized that there is so much that wasn't said or shown onscreen between Tony and Gibbs so I wrote a coda exploring Gibbs facing a revelation and Tony being scared, hurt and more than a little vulnerable.  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> Feedback and kudos are always appreciated!  
> xx

The gunshot still ringing in his ears and the smell of lead and copper hanging heavy in the air, Tony finds himself reeling, stuck in that dark place he tries so hard to avoid but ultimately succumbs to.

Gibbs finds him seconds later, bloody and scared and confused; nothing like this should have happened. It was an easy op, stay attached to Jeffrey, find the missing antiques and write his report. Instead, Jeffery White turned out to be a sleeper and would have killed him if he hadn't been so quick to draw his weapon.

Tony shudders to think at the various different outcomes that could have occurred if Gibbs and the rest of the team hadn't been working to find him. The 'trip' into the stream Jeffery took should have been clue enough but Tony still had some faith in people, unlike Gibbs, the irascible and unbending man that he was, that not all of them held malice down to their bone marrow. In the end, he found himself thanking God _and_ Gibbs for keeping him alive.

_Dammit, why did DiNozzo **always** end up in these perilous situations? _

Gibbs scowled again, dark shadows bleeding into the air and room around him. Even thinking that Tony could have died at that madman's hands has Gibbs seeing red all over again, furious enough to snap at anyone who gets too close to his second right now. 

Procedures, rules, perceptions be damned - he was taking Tony home, dragging him if he had to and ending the years long charade they had been skirting around. He was tired of trading barbs with the man he had loved for years now, Gibbs wanted to trade tastes instead and see if he was as spicy and complex as he thought Tony might be.

He had wanted Tony from the moment he laid eyes on him; Baltimore felt like a haze in the rearview mirror, both of them with terrible haircuts and even worse conversational skills. 

DiNozzo drove him insane, right to the brink, every second of every day, but damn if he didn't live for the sparkle in his senior agent's eye and the brilliance of his smile, the shy, tongue peeking out smile that only he had ever been graced with. 

It would be a cold day in Hell before anyone took Tony away from him. He wouldn't allow it. Like the memories of Shannon and Kelly that he refused to allow to dim from his heart, the memories he had of Tony would have to be pried from him with the Jaws of Life before he would allow them to fade. 

Gibbs allowed himself to live for the moments like these: brightness crowding out the gray, the warmth from Tony's smile sinking and joy from his laughter sinking down into his bones. He knew it would take some time for Tony to recover from this incident but he thought he might be able to expedite the process.

Tony caught Gibbs staring intently at him from across the bullpen, curiosity about to overcome him when his boss, his friend, the man that he had loved from afar for years, stood up and strode to his desk as if he had a purpose. He tilted his head, unsure of what to expect, completely blown away by the fire that he saw in Gibbs' ice blue eyes.

Smirking at catching Tony off guard, Gibbs leaned over his broad shouldered senior agent and breathed in his ear, "You drive me right up the wall, DiNozzo, but for the life of me I can't give you up and  _no one_ is ever taking you away from me. You got that?"

Rendered speechless, Tony nodded, shivering at Gibbs' hot breath tickling his neck. Leaning back as much as he could with Gibbs pinning him to the chair, Tony licked his lips in anticipation.

Unable to resist such temptation, Gibbs pressed harder into Tony and laid a bruising kiss to spit shiny, soft lips, groaning as he felt Tony submit to him.

"B-b-boss," Tony stuttered, eyes darting around the almost empty squad room, incapable of any thought other than  _want_ and  _now_ but his cop instincts forced him to assess his surroundings. 

Standing up and adjusting his jacket, Gibbs' lips quirked into his trademark half-smile. "No words are necessary, DiNozzo. Follow me." He walked quickly to the elevator, knowing that Tony would be right on his heels. 

Tony rose from his desk shakily, all the blood in his body pooled south and his legs felt like he'd run two marathons back to back. On instinct alone, he followed Gibbs to the elevator, knowing that this was a beginning of some sorts and Gibbs wouldn't allow anything to happen that he didn't permit. 

Still smiling, Gibbs jabbed the button on the elevator for the parking lot, intent on making Tony forget all about what had happened today.

Loving Tony wasn't easy, not by a long shot, but Gibbs would be damned for all eternity if he allowed anything to come between Tony and him again. 


End file.
